Snow Bound
by Karren
Summary: Ranger Sends Steph and Lester to check on a cabin in the Poconos during a Blizzard. RANGER FRIENDLY
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from JE. This is my first Lester fic. I love Lester a lot he's my face Merry Man but I'll always Love Ranger first lol.

Standing in a small hand built cabin, Stephanie pulled back the Curtin again and looked out at the accumulating snow. Seeing the landscape disappearing in a blanket of white she huffed out a breath and let the Curtin fall back in place.

"Still snowing I presume?"

"YES! He knew there were storm warnings out all week for today, yet he made us come up here anyways" Steph said shoving her hands into her jeans pockets to keep warm in the non heated cabin

"Wellll technically he sent YOU, I just happened to tick him off as you were leaving"

"Learned your lesson?" She asked turning to look at the man in black standing behind her

"NO"

"Steph watched as a smirk spread across Lester's face. He was right; he wouldn't ever stop ticking Ranger off. As she was leaving Ranger grabbed her as she made her way to her car to go on her mission he was sending her on and kissed her. Lester coming back from patrol just happened to see it and just couldn't stop himself from commenting that he bet he could kiss better. Ranger glaring at him sent him with Stephanie to the remote cabin in the Poconos.

"Why on earth does Ranger have us here looking after this cabin anyways?" She asked looking around it

"This cabin belongs to one of RangeMans wealthiest clients"

"Ok, well its safe now let's go"

"Uhhh Steph in case you've forgotten there is now two feet of snow and two more falling as we speak" Lester told her and watched as her eyes widened

"I am NOT going to be stuck here for God knows how long in this little cabin with no heat" she said opening the door letting the brutal wind blow thru the cabin

"Umm Steph" Lester tried to say as he watched her stomp out and slam the door behind her

Shaking his head Lester sat down onto the couch and stretched his long legs out and propped them onto a heavily carved wooden coffee table. Stretching his body out he placed his hands behind his head clasping his fingers together, He waited with his eyes closed knowing that Steph would soon be back in. Ten minutes later a very wet and pissed off Stephanie stalked back into the cabin.

"Well?" He asked a small smile spreading across his face

"SHUT UP" she said pulling her cell out of her soaked pocket and then letting out a curse seeing there was no reception there.

"Steph we're in a remote section of the Poconos there's no cell reception up here" Lester said stretching himself out further

"We gotta get out of here" She said Lester hearing the notes of panic on her voice

"Steph I'm sorry but we aint going anywhere anytime soon. But hey it's not so bad we have this beautiful little cabin and well me" he said smiling

"Don't flatter yourself Santos" She said shivering wrapping her arms around herself

"No seriously Steph there's nothing to be scared of I'm here"

Lester looked over and saw Steph shaking. He knew from years of training that if she didn't get out of those wet clothes she would start to freeze and then she would succumb to hypothermia. Getting up from the couch he went up to her. Placing a hand to her red cheek Stephs head snapped up to look at him.

"What are you doing?" She demanded as fear swept thru her and something else as her eyes locked onto Lester's

Lester studied her for a minute before he spoke. He had saw the emotions that had played across her face and was trying to figure out why she all the sudden was so jumpy around him. Shrugging it off he swept his thumb across her cheek feeling how cold her skin was.

"You're cold and wet" he told her

"No Duh!" she said trying to get herself under control by using sarcasm " you would be too if you went out in the freezing cold and snow, trying to dig out a huge SUV so you could leave" she said moving Lester's hand from her face

"Steph what did you dig with? We didn't have any shovels or anything" he asked knowing they didn't carry stuff unless they knew before hand what the job would entail

"My hands"

Lester stared at her for a second and then looked down at her hands that were by her sides. He took her hands in his and brought them up to look at them. They were bright red and very chapped. Seeing them he knew he had to get her dry and warm. Taking her hand he dragged her more into the cabin away from the drafty door and windows. Reaching the zipper on her coat he unzipped her and began to tug at the shirt she had on. Jumping away from him Steph glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked

"Trying to get you out of those clothes"

"God you son of a bitch, just because we're all alone Lester and I think your attractive and we're stuck here in this God forsaken place doesn't give you the right to make moves on me and try to get in my pants. Is getting into women's pants all you ever think of?" Steph ranted not realizing she let a little tidbit of information slip

Lester stood with his hands on his hips watching Steph flail her arms and hands as she went on ranting about being a player and only wanting one thing. She was pacing back and forth and back and forth going on and on and on.

"STEPHANIE" he yelled finally making her stop

"You HAVE to get your clothes off" he told her

"And whys that hmmmmm?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest

"Because you're standing there shaking like a leaf and you're wet" he told her and she stopped and thought

"I'm fine"

"Steph don't be stupid. Your wet and cold, you need to get the clothes off so they can dry. If you get sick Ranger will kill me. I'm not a doctor Steph that's Bobby I wouldn't know what to do if you do" he told her walking up to her placing his hand back to her face warming her cold skin with his touch

"There's no privacy to change, even the bathroom is only a toilet in the floor" she told him pointing to it behind him

"I've seen women before"

"I'm sure you have" she said giving him an all knowing look

"Steph come on"

"All right turn around" she told him

Lester waited what seemed like forever. He knew what it sounded like when you fiddled with clothes and he wasn't hearing any sounds of rustling. Waiting some more and hearing nothing he started tapping his boot on the floor. Waiting another minute he finally asked if she was done.

"No" she said

"Why not? What have you been doing all this time?" he asked

"I have a problem" she said and he turned around to see her still in her wet clothes

"A problem?"

"Yes a problem. I don't have anything to change into" she told him

"Oh"

Lester looked around the cabin. He spotted a dresser that sat next to the bed; going over to it he opened each drawer finding it was empty. Placing his hands on his hips he was trying to figure out something to help Stephanie. Looking over at her he saw she was shaking more and that her mouth now was quivery uncontrollably. He knew he had to do something and fast.

"Les I'm so cccold" she told him her teeth knocking together making a chattering sound

"I know love I'm trying please bear with me" he said running to a closet, opening the door to find only a couple of blankets inside

Tossing the blankets onto the couch, Lester came back to Steph. Looking her over and seeing her shake he unzipped his RangeMan issued coat. Steph watched as he tossed the coat onto a nearby chair and took off his black RangeMan t-shirt that he had over a black long-sleeved turtle neck.

"Here steph this will be big on you but at least it will be dry" he said holding the shirt out for her to take

Not knowing why but tears came to her eyes as she accepted Lester's shirt and held it to her chest. He told her that it was ok and not to cry, just take off her wet clothes and put his shirt on. Turning back around he heard Steph unzip a zipper he figured on her jeans and knew this time she was taking her clothes off.

"ut oh" he heard Steph say and without thinking Lester turned around to see what was wrong

"What?" he asked her as she stood there in a dark blue lace bra and matching thong

"LESTER"

"SORRY" he said "what's the ut oh? He asked as she quickly covers herself with his shirt

"ummm my underwear is wet too" she said her pink cheeks growing darker

"Take em off" Lester said smirking at her

Steph narrowed her eyes at him and Lester's grin widened. He turned back around to allow her to do so and told her that it wouldn't do her any good to put a dry shirt over wet undies.

"It'll only make the shirt wet Steph" he told her

"All right fine"

Lester closed his eyes and recalled the image of the nearly naked Stephanie standing in front of him just a few seconds ago. He always thought she was hot but to actually SEE see her was a total shock to the system, and she was going to be naked wearing just his shirt.

"Down Les she's Rangers" he said hoping to tame his growing erection before Steph was finished and thinking of his Boss would surly do the trick.


	2. Chapter 2

After Stephanie got dressed in Lester's shirt, he slowly turned around to see her walking over to the window. Taking her hand she moved the Curtin back and looked out, still seeing the big flakes of snow falling down. Hearing her sigh Lester walked up behind her and looked out of the window.

"Nothings changed Steph since the last time you looked, just more snow"

"I know I just wanna go home, I don't wanna be stuck here" she told him

"You keep saying that and I'm going to think it's me"

Steph let the Curtin go and slowly turned to face Lester. Locking eyes with him for a second she broke the gaze and focused on something over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Les for being so bitchy. It's not you, I just don't wanna be here" she said sweeping her hand across indicating the cabin "if I have to be snow bound let me be at home or at least RangeMan

Lester's heart sank a little when she said RangeMan, She wanted to be with Ranger and why not they were a couple, he had caught them kissing just hours earlier , and he had no right to have the feelings he was having for her. Bringing her face to look at him again he stroked her cheek and noticed how cold her skin still was. As Stephanie looked up at him he saw her eyes soften and then the same fearful look that he saw earlier came across them.

Looking up at Lester, Stephanie let her eyes gaze over his face. Lester like Ranger had the same smoldering chocolate eyes that seemed like they could look into your soul. His mouth was perfect and looked so soft. Stephanie wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Realizing she had just thought that and that she had some kind of feelings for Lester brewing she panicked and pulled herself back. Wrapping her arms around herself she began to rub her upper arms.

"It's freezing in here"

"Yea here let me get you wrapped up in one of these blankets and I'll go get some wood for that little fireplace over there and start us a fire" he told her as he pulled away from her and headed over to the couch where he had thrown the blankets he found in the closet

As he neared the couch Steph and Lester heard the wind blow and howl thru the cabin. Steph looked around as these large cracking and popping sounds could be heard. In an instant a crash was heard and the lights suddenly went out plunging Lester and Stephanie into darkness, Steph screamed.

"LESTER"

When it was over and all the sounds had stopped, Steph turned herself around in her spot. She was in complete darkness; the only light that could be seen was from the snow outside the window. Her heart racing and blood whooshing in her ears, she found her voice which was choked with tears, and called for Lester again.

"Lester? Are you ok? Lester where are you?"

Shaking form fear and cold, Steph peered into the darkness trying her best to see if she could find Lester. Not hearing him and not being able to see anything in the pitch black she let herself go and cried.

"Lester" she called out one more time

"Lester can you hear me are you ok? Please make a sound, please"

Stephanie felt something move next to her. Fear gripped her body and she dared not move. Moving her eyes around the darkness a light flicked on and a man's face lit up in front of her.

"BOO" the face said causing adrenaline to spike in Stephs body

Stephanie catapulted herself at the face and hit something solid. They both went flying in a heap to the floor knocking the light that was in his hand away causing it to roll. Steph in her fear began wildly punching and flailing her arms at the hard body beneath her feeling it trying to grab at her hands and hearing a soft ooof sound when a punch landed. Wrestling some more Steph scrambled to her feet and retrieved the light that she saw now was a flashlight. Turing it to where she previously was she saw Lester coming up onto his knees.

"Lester?" she asked not believing her eyes

"Yea beautiful it's me" he said making his way up to his feet and rubbing his chest where some of stephs punches got him " Damn you got a punch on you, remind me never to back you into a corner"

Relief flooded Stephs body as she realized it was in fact Lester and that he was ok. Tears flooded her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she all but ran to him causing him to have to take a few steps back as she threw herself into him. Wrapping his arms around her shaking body Steph burrowed her head into his chest and cried.

"Shhhh Steph its ok, we're ok" he quietly told her

"I thought…. I thought whatever that crash was…It got you and I...I...I was all alone" she sobbed

"No baby, I'm ok. See look"

Lester took his hand and guided Stephs chin up to look him in the face. Taking a shaking hand Steph gently touched his cheek. Being overcome with emotions and what all had just happened Steph leaned up, moved her head over to the side, and placed her mouth on his. Lester's eyes widened in shock as he felt Stephanie begin to kiss him. Glancing at her, Lester felt her mouth moving against his and saw her eyes closed with tears still on her cheeks. Closing his eyes he wrapped his arms tighter around her and returned the kiss.

Still kissing after several minutes, Lester thought he heard her moan. Letting go Lester ran a hand down and cupped her ass cheek thru his shirt that she had on. Hearing her and feeling her body respond he swept his tongue over the inside of her bottom lip. Moving farther into her mouth he found her tongue and began to play with it. Steph feeling Lester's tongue touching hers snapped her eyes open and jumped away leaving Lester to kiss air.

"God Les I'm so sorry. My life's a mess with men and here I was bringing you into it. It's just the crash, the lights going out, and not being able to find you, I...I...I" she rambled

"Ohhh, Uhh yea right. I get it, No problem" Lester said feeling a little disappointed. He wanted to talk about the kiss or do other things but since she was just going on emotions he decided not to.

Pushing his feeling and questions aside, knowing he'd get another chance since they couldn't go anywhere soon, Lester came over to her and slipped an arm around her waist and took the flashlight from her.

"Come on Steph" he said as he walked her over to the couch

Lester sat her down and took the two blankets that were lying there and wrapped her up. Crouching down in front of her, he laid his hands onto of her covered thighs, catching her eyes he began telling her what he was going to do.

"Steph we have a small fireplace and I saw some wood out front when we came in. I'm going to take the flashlight and go out and get some wood so I can build us a fire for light and heat. You just sit here and I'll be right back in a few minutes.

"I'm going to be in the dark?" she asked a little panicked

"Yea, but only a little bit just so I can go out and get some wood. It'll be just a few minutes I swear. Just stay covered and sit on the couch"

"All right but hurry" she told him

"I will and ill talk to you as I'm walking thru the cabin so you'll feel a little better"

"Ok"

Lester stood, took his flash light, and walked himself thru the cabin to the door. He would tell Stephanie where he was and what he was doing. When he reached the door he told her he was now going outside and he would be back soon to bring in the wood. Opening the door and walking out into the cold and snow, Lester leaned back on the door thinking of Steph and the kiss they shared. Pushing off from the door he climbed and kicked thru a snow drift that the wind had caused to form against the cabin. Knocking as much snow as he could from the wood, he began to gather some logs.

Inside Steph sat all huddled under the blankets that Lester wrapped her in. Pulling a hand free she brought it up and touched her still partially swollen lips. Thinking back to the kiss that she and Lester shared her heart began to race. Thinking of her relationships with Morelli and Ranger she now felt some kind of drawing to Lester as she thought how his kiss felt and how his hands felt as he had touched her a little. Her mind swirled thinking of their kiss and then it stopped on one strong thought. She liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie was brought out of her thoughts by the cabin door banging open. Unraveling herself she sat on her knees looking where a dark figure stood in the doorway with the white world behind them. Feeling the icy winds blow to her she shook but kept watching as she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Steph him back" she heard Lester say

Having difficulty with a bunch of logs in his arms Lester somehow managed to flick on his flashlight. Steph watched as he kicked the door closed and followed the beam of light over to her. Setting the flashlight down Lester dropped the logs onto the floor.

"How is it out there is there any way for us to get out and leave?"

"It's pretty bad out Steph. The snow is still coming down and there are drifts everywhere, and I know now what caused the big crash we heard. I looked around while I was out there" Lester told her as he took the flashlight and sat it on its end so the light his the ceiling helping him to see better

"What was it?"

"The wind and snow caused a tree to snap and it fell bringing the power line down with it" he told her crouching down, picking up logs, and placing them into the fireplace

"It's surprising this cabin even had electricity"

"Well the owner has a shit load of money so he had a line ran"

"Must be nice to be so rich and not have to struggle" she said as she watched Lester stand up and go through the things on the mantel. Finally finding what he needed he crouched back down and began the process of starting the fire

When he finally had the fire lit. Lester watched over it for a while making sure it would stay. The cabin began to warm up and glow with the warm light of the fire, Lester looked over at Steph and smiled a triumphant smile knowing he had did good.

"My hero" Steph exclaimed as Lester took his flashlight and flicked it off

"I know, helping Damsels in distress is my specialty" he said bringing his arms up and flexing his muscles

Stephanie rolled her eyes at Lester. When she brought them back to him she saw he was taking off his turtle neck. The glow from the fire made it look like his olive skin just glowed and Steph couldn't help herself as her eyes traveled over the hard chiseled torso as he stretched his shirt over his head. She also watched as he slid the flap of his belt out of one of the belt loops and released it from its clasp. Taking the clasp end in his hand Lester pulled the belt free in one hard tug. Stephanie watched as Lester dropped the belt to the floor, moving her eyes up to his hands she saw him pop open his pants button and lower his zipper. Steph's eyes widened as a lump formed in her throat.

"Lest. what doo you think you're doing?"

"Taking my clothes off" he said slipping his pants down over his hips

"Wh wh wh why?"

"Because like yours they are wet. There was snow on the wood and from me carrying it and bringing it inside it melted all over me and got me wet" he explained to her smirking

Lester turned his back on Steph. When she saw his pants drop over his ass she closed her eyes tight willing herself not to pass out at the perfect form standing in front of her. Lester laughed a little knowing he was getting to her, turning around now completely naked he walked over to where Steph sat on the couch. Peking to see Lester, Steph was stunned to see him standing there in front of her in all his wonderful glory.

"Let me in" he said motioning to the blankets that had gone around her waist as she sat on her knees

"In wherrre?"

"The blankets" he told her starting to chill

"You're naked"

"Come on Steph even with the fire it's still chilly in here" he told her

"Go get the bed blanket" she told him pointing across the room to the bed

"Steph!! It's clear across the cabin and its very cold away from the fire, just let me in"

Stephanie sat and thought on what she should do. With the feeling she had been having for him and that kiss they shared earlier could she allow him to sit next to her naked and be able to remain just friends?

"Lester helped you when you were wet and cold. He never touched you, he saw you but just a little" She thought

"But what about that kiss?" she asked herself

"You said it yourself Steph you were just caught up in the emotions and Lester said he understood and was ok with it"

"She wrestled with herself a few more times but ultimately it came down to when she was in need Lester was right there and her friend. He helped her when she had needed it. Looking up at him and seeing his mouth quivering, Steph held up the blankets and invited him in. When Lester sat down, Stephanie punched him hard in the arm.

"OWWWW what was that for?" he asked rubbing the spot where she had hit him

"For scaring me when the lights went out"

Lester scooted close to Stephanie. Taking the blankets he wrapped her and him up in a cocoon Settleing himself he sighed feeling the warmth of the fire, the blankets, and the woman beside him wash over him. They sat there for a while watching the flames dance in the fireplace. No sounds were heard just the pop and crackle of the wood as it burned. Lester looked over at Steph and admired how the fire light made her even more beautiful as it played across her skin. A vision of her kissing him right before he closed his eyes to kiss her back flooded his mind. Knowing it probably would be the death of him he took his hand out from the blankets to reach out to her, but as he did he saw Stephanie jump.

"What? What is it?" he asked confused

"Listen, you not hear that?"

When Lester stopped and really listened he heard what caused Steph to jump. The wind had picked up and the trees outside were snapping. It was the same sound they'd heard before the lights went out. Looking back at Steph he saw her shaking and knew it was from fear more than the cold.

"Steph it's the trees, they are breaking because of the snow and the wind. Unfortunately there are a lot of them since we are in the mountains" he told her hearing more cracking and popping

"God Les I just want to go home" She said as a tear fell down her cheek

"I know, come here" he said moving the covers up so she could scoot closer to him

Stephanie moved closer to Lester, when she did he placed an arm around her so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Every few minutes Steph would jump to the sounds from the outside and Lester would hold her tighter just to let her know he was there.

"Is it EVER going to stop?" she asked after a really loud crack was heard

"Yea probably by morning" Lester told her after she nearly jumped in his lap

"Sorry, Bad memories"

"Man you really have been jumpy" Lester told her

"Well you would be too if all the sudden you heard a loud crack and then a crash and then you was suddenly in the dark"

"Yea but there's something else too. You've been acting a little off since we got here" he said twirling a curl around his finger

"I have not. I just want to go home and when I do get to a certain boss is going to be killed"

"Many have tried; none have succeeded "Lester laughed

"Well I will"

"Whatever you say Steph" Lester said grinning

Lester's plan to calm Steph had worked and she never knew he was doing it. He had distracted her from caring about the outside and had her talk and focus putting the blame on Ranger. Steph settled against him as the fell into a warm comfortable silence watching the fire. Looking over Lester noticed Steph had closed her eyes,

"Steph?" he softly said

"Hmmm?"

"About that kiss" he said feeling her go extremely still "I just wanted you to know I won't tell Ranger when we get back"

"Ok" she said not knowing what else to say

"I know I'd go ballistic if I found out my girlfriend kissed another man while she was away"

Stephanie raised her head from his shoulder. She pulled back her end of the blankets and stood up. Lester watched as she disappeared into the darkness. She soon returned with her clothes in her hands. Lester watched as she crouched down on her knees and began to lay them out in front of the fire.

"Steph" Lester said

Stephanie still her actions letting Lester know for certain something was bothering her and he figured it had to do with Ranger since that's how she reacted when he brought the whole thing up. She sat there thinking on the word boyfriend, she did want Ranger to want her and love her but he had made it quite clear he did not want a relationship. He preferred the stolen kisses and touches that they had shared. Seeing she was gone in her own head, Lester got up and tied a blanket around his waist. Coming over to her he took her thong and draped them off his finger.

"I think these are yours" he said

Steph turned and snatched her panties from Lester's finger, who in turn smirked at her. After a few more minutes of silence Steph sat back on her legs and looked into the fireplace.

"He's not my boyfriend" she said as she looked at her hands in her lap as her fingers fidgeted with each other


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting down on his knees next to her Lester moved some curls behind her ear and watched as her eyes fluttered closed. Taking in a breath Stephanie held it when she felt his fingers graze her temple.

"I just assumed with how you and Ranger are that you two had gotten together, since you broke it off with the cop"

"Yea, well you know the history on that. Joe and I are always on again or off again. I'm sure give it time he'll be back around eventually"

"Why?" Lester asked her running his hand to the back of her neck

"Why what?" she asked truing to not stutter and ignore his touch

"Why do you allow him to come back? You two obviously don't see eye to eye on something" he said to her as his thumb began to caress her

"I don't know. Joe has been a huge part of my life. We go back to being kids together" Steph told him her eyes drooping close making Lester smile

Lester made it a point in touching her as they talked. By doing so he was watching the reactions he would get from his touches. Steph was giving him answers to his questions without even saying an audible word.

"Pathetic huh? I let two men lead me around and make me fall for them but one won't commit and the other won't let me live" she said breaking Lester out of his thoughts

"No Steph you're not pathetic. You want what we all want, to be loved"

"Wow Careful Santos that was pretty deep. You're ruining your image" She said using sarcasm again to try to regain control

"Things aren't always what you think" he told her coming close to where their lips were about to touch

"Ranger has told me he doesn't do relationships" she popped out shocking Lester as she panicked and pulled back

"But the kisses, the touches, the strong sexual tension between you two? All of RangeMan can see and knows of the special bond between you and Ranger"

"I know, try being me and having to live in this limbo. Hoping and wishing he would change his mind and make you fully his" she said letting out a heavy breath standing up

Lester could feel the pain roll right off her. Moving so he was directly in front of her he touched her cheek with the back of his fingers. Stephs eyes closed at his touch and opened them to se Lester's dark ones looking back at her. Feelings of being safe cause Steph to reveal more to him about her and Rangers status.

"He said the stolen kisses and touches we share would have to be enough because that's all he is willing and capable of offering"

Steph you know Rangers my boss, my friend, my brother, and id lay my life down for him but that's just not right" he told her taking her by the hand and kissing her knuckles

"It's been this way for a long time"

"Stephanie can I ask you a question?" he asked her

"yeaaa"

"Earlier when you were ranting about me being a player and only wanting in women's pants, you said something I don't think you realize you did. You said I was attractive, do you think I'm attractive?" he asked seeing her eyes go wide with surprise

"Uhhh well yes I find you attractive. All the men at RangeMan are very attractive. Just ask Connie and Lula, they have hot flashes every time one of you guys come into the office. Even Hector, we say it's too bad he's gay because he's pretty hot and we gossip…."

Lester watched as Stephanie became flustered and started rambling on and on about how she and the girls thought him and the rest of the team was attractive. He found it amusing as she talked so fast and when she talked she began unfolding his clothes out by the fire. She looked around where she was standing.

"I can't find your underwear. Where is it so it can dry?" she asked trying to get the attention off of her

A Smile went across Lester's face. He stood in front of her and watched her face as he told her that he doesn't ware any. Stephanie snapped her head up and locked eyes with Lester. He saw her look down his body, close her eyes, and do a whole body shudder. It was so subtle that you wouldn't have seen it unless you were watching. Lester smiled knowing he had affected her. He had noticed that every time he has touched her she reacted in some way and he didn't care about the excuse she gave about that kiss. There was something there he had felt it and he knew she had too. Stepping into her personal space, Steph sucked in a breath.

"Do you find me attractive Steph?" he asked her his eyes boring into hers

"Les I already told you we all think Ranger and his Men are hot"

"No Steph, YOU, Do YOU fine me attractive" he said coming closer to her to where they were almost touching

"Les" she said softly on a whisper

Lester closed the gap between them and touched his mouth to hers. Steph made a strangled sound as Lester kissed her, her resolve to resist weakening giving in to him when he placed both hands on her cheeks kissing her. Pulling away Lester almost had to laugh as Steph resembled a rag doll only being held up by his hands. Placing his forehead to hers they both stood there letting their breaths mingle.

"I think I have my answer" he said

"We can't do this"

"Why not Steph?" Lester asked her

"It won't be fair to you to bring you into the mess of my life. Joe's in and out then there is Ranger and well all I have to say is Ranger"

"Your not bringing me into it, I'm stepping in on my own free will. Steph I know you're feeling stuff for me" he told her sliding an arm around her waist drawing her close "and I'm feeling the same stuff for you"

"Oh Les it's just wouldn't be right. Look at my history with men"

"Stephanie is Joe here right now?" he asked kissing her on the neck

"No she breathed out

"Is Ranger?"

"No"

"I totally get your hesitations on me but what if I tell you, you don't have to give up Joe or Ranger"

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused

"Steph just for tonight love me, give into those feelings and be with me. And however long we are stuck here be with me. Joe and Ranger don't exists here, it's just you and me"

Lester watched as Stephanie digested his words. You could see the war going on in her head. Could she be with him as long as they were stuck in their snowy hell? What would happen when they went back to Trenton and faced those that were there? Could it be just a onetime thing? Steph stopped her thinking when a warm hand settled on her cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you" she whispered

"You won't. I fully understand and I'm willing to live with it"

Steph began to cry. Tears fell down her cheeks as she wanted to give in and say yes to Lester but she also loved Ranger. Taking a step to her Lester put his hand under her chin causing her to look at him.

"Let it go Steph. Give into the desire I know is there. Love another who doesn't have all the baggage"

With that being said Stephanie laid her head on Lester's shoulder. As she did she breathed in his sent. It wasn't the orgasmic Bulgari but it was nice just the same. Rubbing her back, Lester held her to him in a tight embrace, peppering her temple with soft kisses. Picking her head up Steph scanned over Lester's coffee kissed face. Leaning up on the balls of her feet she placed her mouth on his sending chills thru her and causing the same to happen in Lester. She had made her decision.


	5. Chapter 5

As they kissed it became more intense. Lester slipped his tongue into her mouth causing a moan to escape Stephanie.

"God I want to touch you" Lester breathed when they pulled apart

"Touch me… Please"

Stephanie watched with a mixture of fear and want as this lust filled look came over Lester's face. Even though they were in a room lit only by fire light, she still saw his already dark eyes darken when she gave him her consent. In what seemed like an instant Lester grabbed her, crushed her to him, and ran both hands under her shirt cupping both ass cheeks as he assaulted her mouth again,

Turning her around in his arms, Lester with a flip of his wrist dropped the blanket that he had wrapped around his waist, pulling Stephanie by her hips into him. Lester pulled the hem of her shirt she had on over her backside and nestled her into his groin. Stephs breath caught as she felt his already hard erection pressed into her.

"You don't know what you've been doing to me all these years do you?" Lester asked running his tongue up and down her neck

"No" she whispered

"I first met you during the Sloan clean up and then when you started doing distractions for us, wearing those cute little skirts and my God those heels, I wished I was the fugitive so I could run my hands up those creamy thighs

Feeling his hands run around and lay on top of her thighs, Steph closed her eyes and her head fell back onto Lester's shoulder as he began to draw his fingers up her thighs. Lester brought his head down around Stephanie's and began to suck at her pulse point causing her to fall against him as desire coursed thru her.

"I take it you like?" he asked chuckling

"MMMHMMM"

"And I haven't even touched you yet" he told her and watched as she sighed and sank more into him

After a moment Steph regained some of her senses. She turned around in Lester's arms so that she was facing him and kissed him. Stepping back from him Steph took her hands, brought them down to the end of her shirt, and pulled it up and off to let it pool on the floor at her feet when she dropped it. Lester's eyes widened as he drank in the sight of her. She was beautiful, just like he had envisioned during the countless wet dreams he had, had of her over the years.

Smiling at him Steph slowly walked back to him. Locking eyes with him Stephanie took a hand, placed it onto his cheek, and slowly kissed him. It was Lester's turn for his breath to catch as he felt her naked body touching his. Kissing her back with equal passion Lester picked Steph up causing her legs to go around his waist, and carried her over to the couch making him groan as his aching groin rubbed against hers. Laying her gently down, Lester came over her claiming her lips once more.

"Les please"

"Please what baby?" he asked as his hand had moved to cup a breast

"I need you" she wined bringing her hips up to grind against his

"SHITTTT"

Feeling her body move against his cause what little resolve he had to be gentle to snap. Plunging into her in one hard thrust he heard Steph cry out with pain and pleasure. Bringing her legs over his hips he gave her a moment to adjust to him. Felling her body relax he began his exquisite assault thrusting in and out over and over in Stephanie's glorious body. Her nails digging into his skin signaled to Lester that she was close. Thrusting harder and faster into her she sunk her nails in to his back and called out screaming his name at the top of her lungs. Moving in her still as she orgasmed Lester felt his own release coming. Quickening his speed Lester grunted and growled as his washed thru him spilling forth. Pulling out of her when he could move, Lester laid on his side with his back to the couch. Stephanie moved to lay beside him with her back against his chest. Grabbing a blanket Lester covered them both as he placed an arm around her and they both just laid there in silence thinking over what they just had done.

"Stephanie" Lester said after a while

"hmmm"

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" he asked wondering if he may be having regrets sleeping with him and if he'd hurt her because he wasn't gentle

"Les I'm fine" she yawned

"Ok, try and get some sleep. I'll be right here" he told her as he rubbed her stomach with his hand and leaned over to kiss the side of her cheek

When Stephanie woke up the first thing she noticed was that her bed was softer than it was when she had fallen asleep after her amazing time with Lester. Moving her hand over the sheets she smiled when a hand came over her's and kisses were dropped onto her bare shoulder

"Morning Baby. Sleep well?" Lester asked as Steph turned over onto her back

"Yea really good actually, didn't we fall asleep on the couch?"

"Yea" Lester said kissing her right above her breast "but I picked you up and put you in the bed"

"Oh"

"You were out. You never moved a muscle "he told her coming over her "guess you were worn out"

"Guess so"

"Are you worn out now?" Lester asked kissing up her neck and sliding his leg along hers underneath the blankets

"No"

Lester propped himself up on his elbows and lowered his head to finally claim her mouth. Steph moaned as he slowly and deeply kissed her, slipping his tongue into lightly touch hers. When they parted he began to slowly trail kisses down her chest, around her breasts, finally taking a nipple into his mouth. Stephanie arched herself into him allowing him better access for the slow tortuous assault he was giving her body.

"God Lester "she breathed out as he made his way under her breasts going down her stomach

"Shhhhhh Steph let me love you"

Stephanie remained as quiet as she could be but moaned out as Lester set her body on fire. He touched his smooth tongue to her belly button and then began to go south, Steph was writhing with excitement and anticipation of what was to come next. Taking a hand he moved open her leg and gazed down at her, she was beautiful, Everywhere. Bowing his head he began to drink from her causing her hand to come down and fist into his hair. Sensing she was close to the point of no return by the moans and bucking of her hips, Lester left her center and moved back up her body. Locking hands together on each side of her head, Lester watched as he slid into her, her eyes rolling and then fluttering closed as he filled her to the hilt. Lester began to slowly rock into her as Steph draped a leg over his hip.

Lester knew Stephanie was already close, so it didn't surprise him when her body went still and her face scrunched up. Whispering in her ear to let it go, Lester let her hands go and she wrapped herself around him as the pleasure ripped thru her. Thrusting a couple of times Lester's release came rushing thru him with her name on his lips. Taking a few minutes to compose himself, he pulled out, lay beside her, and pulled her to him.

"Lester" Steph said as they lay together

"Yea baby?"

"What's gonna happen once we get back into Trenton" she asked worrying

"Well you'll go back to being semi pursued by Ranger and I'll go back to being Ole Lester"

"You really think we can after all we have done?" she asked

"Yea I think we can remember I said I would deal with it, so I think we will"

Lester watched as Stephanie laid her head back onto his chest. Rubbing her back up and down with his fingers he stared up at the ceiling, trying to make himself believe the words that he just told her.


	6. Chapter 6

Coming awake on their third day of snowy captivity, Lester pulled the blankets of the bed up over his head, shaking from the cold. Rolling over to cuddle up to Stephanie his eyes shot open when he realized that he was alone in the bed. Peeking his head out from under the covers he looked around the cabin for her finally seeing her standing with the door open looking out.

"Steph please, what are you doing? Close the door it's freezing in here now"

Lester watched as she blew out a breath, took one more look around, and closed the door. He saw her lean her ass and back against the door and cross her chest with her arms. Seeing that something was bothering her Lester got out of bed and walked over to her.

"Steph baby what's up?" he asked her touching a palm to her cheek

"I don't know, just something doesn't feel right"

"What so you mean?" he asked her as she looked to the floor

"I can't explain it. I woke up and just have this weird feeling and…."

Stephanie continued to look at the floor of the cabin. She didn't want to tell him she also wanted to desperately go home. Steph felt like it would hurt him if she admitted it to him. It had been amazing being there with him and exploring each other, but to tell him he wanted to go home would be like telling him she wanted to be away from him she felt.

"Steph and?" he asked picking her chin up to face him

"And…. I'm hungry" she said pushing herself off the door and past Lester "what'll it be trail mix and beef jerky or beef jerky and trail mix?"

"Steph you're lying" he told her as he stopped her by grabbing a hold of her wrist as she walked by him

Lester brought her into him and put his arms around her. Steph cuddled herself to him as she felt his warm skin on her face as he stood there only dressed in his cargos.

"Ok now other than your weird feeling what else is up?" he asked her and felt her give up and sigh

"I want to go home"

"What? I couldn't hear you" he said pushing her face up to him

"I want to go home"

"Oh" Lester said feeling pained but not allowing her to see it

"I want a hot shower and food that's not nuts and hard twiggy things and I want real water not snow we get to let melt. I want my PJ's and my bed"

"I know Steph" Lester sighed hugging her "I want to go home too. It may sound weird but I kinda miss the noise of RangeMan"

"I didn't want to say because I didn't want to hurt you after all we have been doing. It's like saying I want away from you"

"NO Baby it's not. I told you it wasn't going to bother me. I made you a deal that I knew what I was getting into and I promised it wouldn't. I know our time is coming to an end and I will accept our parting when it comes "he told her closing his eyes laying his cheek on top of her head

"Lester"

"Hmmmm?"

"Kiss me" she asked looking up at him "please?"

"Always" he told her staring into her eyes

Lester leaned his head down and steph came up, their lips meeting in the middle for a slow sensuous kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Steph slid her hand down his front and began to rub Lester thru his pants.

"I want you" he spoke into her mouth

"ohh me too"

Lester undid his cargos and pulled them down and off. Rejoining Steph he pulled her into him and kissed her deeply. When the need for air was great they pulled apart heaving trying to force air into their lungs. Lester took Stephanie's hand in his and pulled her over to the couch. Sitting himself down he pulled up her shirt to kiss her stomach and unsnap her jeans. Felling her not fully with him, he looked up to see Stephanie staring at the window.

"Steph baby" he said as she brought her attention back him

"Ohh Sorry"

"What is it?" he asked as he slid her zipper slowly down

"I just can't shake this weird feeling"

"Steph there's nothing out there I promise it's just snow, snow, and more snow well that and our car" he said as he softly kissed her exposed tummy as he slid her jeans down reviling her blue lacy thong

"Your right" she said closing her eyes as Lester's fingers hit a nice spot under her thong

After a few moments of torture from Lester's long skilled fingers Steph legs were shaking. Looking down and meeting his eyes she slipped her fingers in her underwear and slid them off. Smirking Lester sat back on the couch and allowed Steph to see just exactly what awaited her. Giving out a moan as she let her eyes travel up and down his impressive length she straddled his lap and crushed her chest to his. Kissing him hungrily Steph raised herself up and threw her head back as Lester filled her.

"God you're so beautiful" Lester told her as he placed his hand on her hip and the other raised her shirt and bra to expose a breast

Steph planted her hands on Lester's shoulder as she began to move on him and he began to lick, suck, and nip at her breast causing her to moan and make small sounds. Feeling the need mounting to go Lester gave one final tug to Stephs nipple and sunk his fingers into her hips, meeting his eyes Steph knew what he wanted and began to grind on him and slither her body around him in a fast steady pace. Still gripping into her skin Lester fell back against the couch closing his eyes as pleasure was building. Feeling the first licks or her orgasm Steph threw her head back as Lester ground up into her and grinding her on top of him.

"OHH GODD"

Slowly bringing her head back up, Steph felt Lester's hands slide to her ass and begin to pull her up and down sliding her along him going deeper as she came. Lobbing her head around mumbling incoherently Steph just happened to look over to the window in time to see a person walk by dressed all in black.

"OH MY GOD LESTER"

"OH I now I know" he said wrapping his arms around her as his release was beginning

"NOOO LESTER" she said clawing and pushing herself off his lap leaving him hanging

When Stephanie jumped up off his lap before finishing herself or him. He watched with confusion as she ran and grabbed the blanket that was on the couch, coverd herself up, and fell to the floor in a hard thud.

"STEPH WHAT THE HELL?" he asked in frustration leaning over to try to help her up

"Isawsomeonegobythewindow"

"What? I can't understand you. Come back and let's finish" he said looking down at himself still hard

"Les I saw someone go by the window"

"Stephanie, no is out there……." He said before a loud banging began on the door

Lester jumped up off the couch and swung himself to look at the door. Hearing the banging again he ran over and rammed himself into his pants and grabbed his gun that was near the bed. Looking over to Steph he placed his finger over his lips to tell her to be quiet. Cocking his gun he slowly made his way over to the door. With one last look over to Steph who now was yanking her own pants on he turned the door knob opening the door. Lester stepped back no believing his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Lester uncocked his gun and held it down by his side. Standing on the small porch huddled together was Cal, Ram, Woody, and Ramon. Looking back over his shoulder to make sure Stephanie had clothed herself, Lester stood aside and the four large men entered.

"Hey Steph" they all greeted seeing her nearly faint at the sight of them

As Lester closed the door curiosity got the better of him. He had to know how his friends made it up to the cabin. Looking out he saw two brand spanking new shiny black Hummers. His eyes nearly popping out of his head, he closed the door and turned to face everyone.

"HUMMERS? RangeMan has Hummers now?" he asked all giddy as a child on Christmas morning

"Yea but I don't know if we are going to get to keep them" Woody told him

"Yea Ranger threatened our nuts if anything other than the wear and tear of coming to get you happens" Cal said

"I guess you're taking home?" he asked

"Yep, State of Emergency was lifted yesterday so Ranger secured the two Hummers and told us to come get your sorry ass" Cal said as the other three shook their heads

"Well jeeze thanks"

"Hey now they all voted to let you stay here till the spring thaw but I said we had to come rescue Santos" Ramon smiled and said

Stephanie stood back and watched as the five men traded jabs at each other. It was like nothing had even changed between her and Lester, she saw he could easily go back to being "Ole Lester" like he told her. She didn't know what she expected or wanted from all this but what she did know what that something inside her was hurting now. Steph felt in the blink of an eye it was over and she was now forgotten.

Lester laughing with is brothers; his friends noticed some movement between the men that stood before him. Paying more attention to that movement he saw Steph was straightening up and folding the blanket that was lying on the couch. Watching the way she was folding it he could tell she was reeling with the sudden change in things. Looking back to the guys he asked them if he and Steph could have a moment.

"Sure, we need to chain your alls car up to a hummer and I'm sure you want to make sure nothing is left behind" Cal said

"Yea" Lester told them as each man bumped fists or locked arms with him as they went outside

Looking back over to Steph she now had her back to him. With heaviness in his heart he walked up to her and slid and arm around her resting his hand on her stomach. Feeling his touch Steph stopped what she was doing, her eyes flutter closed she allowed Lester to pull her into him.

"Are you ok Steph?" he asked fully knowing she wasn't

"Oh yea I'm fine, we get to go home"

"You're lying again" he told her

"I think you all must be some kind of truth detectors"

"We are just good at what we know and do" Lester said watching her as she broke free from him

Stephanie walked over to the bed and sat down on the side of it. Running a hand thru her tangled hair Lester crouched down in front of her. Running his hands up the top of her thighs he pleaded with her to tell him what she was thinking.

"I'm thinking the guys are waiting we should grab our things and go"

"Ok we will do that but first I need to know your ok" Lester said watching her

"Les like you said earlier our time was running out. it just happened to be sooner than I thought. I'm ok, oh and you know that feeling I had?" she asked and he shook his head "well it's gone now"

Lester knew she wasn't telling him everything. People may see him as just a player looking for his next lay but actually he was pretty good at what he did. Sitting back on his calves he watched Steph and the more he watched her the more she began to squirm, soon her lip began to quiver, her breathing escalated, and her eyes filled with tears

"DAMN"

Lester watched as a tear fell down her beautiful cheek revealing her true emotions. Standing up on his knees he wrapped his arms around her. Laying her head onto his shoulder Steph cuddled herself into him. Rubbing her back and placing soft kisses into her hair, Lester comforted her. In some sick way this was also comforting to Lester seeing her so broken up and having a hard time letting go and moving on.

"I just thought…." Steph said her voice choked with tears

"Thought what baby? Tell me"

"I just thought we'd leave together" she said sniffing

"We are Steph"

"No no no, leave together, just us in our car. I thought I'd have more time and we could talk and hash everything out as we got to RangeMan" she said

Lester opened his mouth to answer her but a knock came to the door stopping him. Lester stood up as Ramon stuck his head in telling then the SUV was chained and they were ready to head out. Looking down at Stephanie Lester told him they were coming.

"Whelp looks like we can finally leave"

"Yea I can't wait to get into my apartment and have a hot shower" Steph said wiping her face and standing up

Lester ran around the cabin making sure everything was as it should be and that the fire was out, Steph went over and made the bed. Putting on his RangeMan issued coat, Lester zipped up. Grabbing Steph coat from the chair next to him he held it out for her as she slid into it. Turning her around he touched her cheek with his hand.

"Ill never forget our time here Steph" he said sliding her zipper up to her neck

"I won t either"

Walking to the door Lester stopped suddenly turning around. In a move that usually Ranger would make Lester grabbed a hold of Steph coat and crushed her into him kissing her wildly. Pulling apart, leaving her breathless he turned the knob and walked out.

"You guys finally ready?" Cal asked

"You better believe it"

Steph watched as Lester sank to his knees in the snow as he walked to the hummers. Turning back she looked inside the cabin one last time remembering all that had happened there.

"Stephanie" he heard bringing her out of her thoughts "allow me to escort you to the cars" Ramon said shooting out his arm to her

Closing the door on their memories she made sure it was secured and locked. Turning back to Ramon she wrapped her arm around his and stepped off the porch. As she did she told herself it was time to move on. Leave the cabin, Lester, and the feelings that she had for him behind. And as hard as it was going to be she had to do it, but could she?

Climbing into the long spacious back seat with Lester the oversized car started and moved forward. The last thing she remembered hearing before she allowed herself to go deep into her own mind was Cal telling them it was gonna be a slow bumpy ride home. Hunkering herself down for the long ride Steph watched as the million trees of the woods went by as her mind began to whirl.


	8. Chapter 8

Glancing over at Stephanie as Call tried his best to follow the earlier tire marks he had mad, Lester saw that she was staring out the window tapping and picking her teeth with her thumbnail. He knew this was a sign of deep thinking and that she was probably going over everything that had happened between them in her head. Sliding his hand over to hers he closed it around hers that rested on her thigh. Jerking around when she felt his touch, Lester saw her eyes soften as she looked at him. Lester felt Steph squeeze his hand letting him know the gesture of comfort was received. Letting go of his hand Steph went back to watching the mountain side go by.

"So what did you guys do for the three days you were stuck together?" Ramon asked

"Well not so much you can do. I kept a fire going for heat and light and then we just cuddled together under blankets to keep warm. Mostly we talked" Lester told him

"Sounds like you two go close"

"Yea" he said meeting Stephs eyes "after going thru the ordeal we went thru I guess we now have a certain bond"

After a few more questions from Ramon, the talking died down again and everyone fell into a comfortable silence while Cal maneuvered down the mountain. Stephanie scotched herself further down in her seat, crossed her arms over her chest, and laid her head over onto the door. Feeling the gentle rocking of the hummer and the occasional bump as Cal hit them it lured her into sleep. With hours to go what else could she do but sleep?

"OWWWW DAMMITT" Steph yelled out as her head hit the door pretty hard causing Lester to jump and slide over to her

"Sorry Steph this snow is uneven and hard to navigate" Cal told her after he hit a big bump

"You ok?" Lester asked with worry in his eyes

"I don't know. I think I saw stars"

Lester removed her hand from the side of her head. Pushing back her hair he saw the beginnings of a nasty looking goose egg forming. When he brushed his finger tips lightly over it Stephanie winced and sucked in a breath, her hand flying back up to cover Lester's.

"Owwwww"

"Sorry baby. You go a nice bump but I think you're going to be ok" he told her brushing his thumb across her cheek

Ramon who was turned in his seat looking at Lester and Stephanie was shocked and surprised to hear him call Steph baby and his interactions with her just now. Reaching over he tapped Cal who was concentrating on driving thru the deep snow.

"What?

"Shhhh, Santos just called Steph baby" he whispered

"Ok"

"Cal look back there" Ramon motioned with his head "see?"

Cal looked up into the rearview mirror for a second to see Steph and Lester sitting close together staring at each other. Tightening his lips into a thin line, Cal shook his head slightly telling Ramon to drop it. Looking at them a minute more Ramon turned back in his seat with the thoughts that something other than cuddling to keep warm had happened and if it did shit was going to hit the fan and soon. He was so glad he wasn't Lester Santos.

Being back over on his side of the seat for a while, Lester heard a sound coming from Stephanie's way. Looking over he grinned when he saw her in mid yawn. Looking up from driving Cal told her to go to sleep that they still had a few hours to go. Steph told him that that was ok she had banged her head enough for one day.

"Stretch out on the seat, you have plenty of room that seats huge" Cal told her

"Id still bang my head on the door when you hit bumps"

"Come here Steph" Lester said

Looking over her eyes met with his and she shook her head a quick no.

"Come on Steph, no need to be shy now, we've been sleeping together for three days now" he told her

"Les" she said quietly thru clenched teeth motioning over to Cal and Ramon

"Hey you guys don't care if Steph sleeps on me do you?"

"No go ahead" they both answered

"Santos would be softer" Cal told her

Steph looked over at Lester who held his hand out to her. Hesitating for a minute she slid her hand into his. Lester pulled her to him and Steph stretched out on her side with her head in his lap. When he began to comb thru her hair with his fingers her heart began to race with the feeling that she was to leave behind in the cabin. This was not good.

Combing his fingers thru the mess of tangled curls, Lester watched as his fingers separated the strands of Steph hair. Closing his eyes a vision of his heads threaded in her hair as he kissed her passionately flooded his mind. Looking down at her as she slept on his lap he ghosted his fingers over her cheek, with anguish in his eyes and hear he asked himself how he was going to be able to let her just let her walk away.

"You have to Les, you told her you could and made that promise to her"

After a while and with Lester's arm around her so she wouldn't fall off the seat, Stephanie rolled to her back and snuggled into Lester. Lester watched her intently. Steph never knew but as she would fall asleep in his arms usually after sex he would watch her and would watch her again in the mornings since he was an early riser. Tracing over her face as she laid there he slowly ran his thumb across her soft warm lips. To his surprise he felt Steph gently brush a soft kiss to his finger. Looking down to her he found blue eyes looking back at him. Lester groaned.

"Having problems Santos?" Ramon asked

"No"

Hearing Ramon speak, Stephs eyes widen in horror as Lester placed a finger over his lips telling her to remain calm and quiet, she had forgotten that they now were with two others. In her sleep filled state and with Lester touching her, her brain sent her back automatically to the cabin where his touch would have caused so much more to happen. Quickly rising up Steph turned herself to sit upright in her seat as she rubbed her eyes. Cutting her eyes back over to Lester she saw him trying to keep composure too.

"We just passed the Trenton sign, were almost home" Cal told them

Steph and Lester looked at each other as Cal told them about the sign. They both knew soon their connection to each other would be over. Lester's heart felt heavy and Steph began to feel nervose as she knew she would soon have to face Ranger. Seeing familiar landmarks Steph closed her eyes and prayed to God Ranger wouldn't know.


	9. Chapter 9

Seeing the familiar streets and knowing they had only minutes to go till they made it to RangeMan, Steph became nervose and antsy in her seat. Finally having a light bulb moment she sat forward on her seat and poked her head between the two front seats.

"Cal"

"Yea?" he asked her as they stopped at a red light

"Just drop me off at my apartment. I'll see and talk to Ranger and RangeMan tomorrow. I'd just really love to go home and crawl into my bed after a long hot shower"

"Sorry Steph I would but I got orders that I am to bring you and Santos back to RangeMan" he told her as he turned the corner

Hearing what he told her and knowing she wasn't going to get away that easily; Steph sat back in her seat, sighed, and crossed her arms across her chest. Tapping her fingers on her upper arms a lit sign grabbed her attention from her window.

"Can we at least stop at 7-11?"

"I'm not supposed to stop" Cal told her

"Please Cal" she said so sweetly "I've been in a cabin for three days I really need stuff"

"Like what?" he asked her

"Stuff" she said

"Not to stop" he told her again

"Ok I also need other things too" she said bringing out her big guns

"Fine what is it that's so important? Chips, Candy Bars?"

They knew her well "Stuff" she said as Lester cut his eyes towards her

"Ok ill go in and grab a few things from the front counter. Stay here"

"But I NEED something" Steph said with urgency in her voice

"Ok just tell me and I'll get it"

"All right" she said calmly straightening her back "Tampons" Steph said and saw all the men in her car grimace

Cal quickly picked up his phone and called the other car. He told Woody and Ram they were going to make an unscheduled stop at 7-11. Woody radioed back to him letting him know that he and Ram would just go on and deliver the car back to RangeMan. Pulling into the parking lot of the convenient store, Steph smiled knowing her lie worked. She still was going to have to face Ranger tonight but at least she bought some more time to compose herself and get her head on straight. Plus a bag full of Chips and chocolate wouldn't hurt either. Jumping out of the car she could almost taste the butterscotch Krimpets and chocolate that had inside.

"Nice move" Lester whispered behind her as she glanced over the bags of chips

"What do you mean?"

"I watched you Steph" he told her looking around for Cal and Ramon before stepping in close to her

"Watched me what?"

"I watched you grow more nervose as we got closer to Haywood. Oh yes you haven't had any of your junk food in a while and I know your jonesing but you made the stop for more time right?" he asked bending low brushing his mouth to her ear as he spoke

"Les I don't know what you think you know but that isn't it. I've been in a Cabin for three days as you are well aware of and I need this" she said picking up a bag of barbecue chips "Oh and what we had at the cabin is over, your Lester and I'm Stephanie"

For a minute Lester was taken aback by the harshness now that was Stephanie, but he soon realized she was putting up barriers and was preparing herself for what came next. Taking her arm he dragged her into the little dingy bathroom.

"What are you doing? Cal and Ramon are right out there, this isn't a very big store" She said as she heard Lester lock the door

"I know what you're doing and it's ok because that's what we agreed to, but I also know because I'm not blind Stephanie that this is killing you. You took a leap and gave into your desires that you had in that cabin on that mountain and I don't think you're ready to let go"

"Are you?" she asked her eyes searching his

"In all honesty I'd liked to had more time with you but in better circumstances"

"If we'd drove home together and not got stopped so abruptly, I think I'd feel better"

"Yea I know I would have" Lester smirked at her

Steph playfully punched him in the chest. Lester caught her hand in his and pulled her to him. Seeing her eyes sparkle he dipped his head to hers and claimed her lips in a sweet gentle kiss. As his tongue swept into her mouth Stephs heart began to break, she knew this probably would be their final kiss.

"Ill never forget being with you and how you made me feel" Lester told her as he held her

"I won't either and now I know you're not a player just out looking for your next lay, but a pretty decent guy"

"Shhhh don't let that get out" he chuckled

"What now?" Steph asked looking up at Lester

"Well like we said in the cabin when I open this door i'm just Lester Santos who flirts aimlessly with you and pisses Ranger off. You are Stephanie the hot Bounty Hunter who shoots me down at every turn"

"I'm so sorry for hurting you" She told him

"Heyyy i'm not hurt at all. I told you before we started anything that I was a big boy and knew what I was stepping into"

Letting Steph go Lester turned the little lock on the door handle. Turning back towards Steph he told her to go out first and get all her junk food and he would come out in a few minutes. Looking back at him one more time Steph walked out of the small bathroom and watched as the door closed. When it closed Lester placed his forehead against it and let out a breath he was holding. Before going to collect her things Steph stood there at the bathroom and laid her palm on the door as a single tear fell down her it away she turned and walked down the aisle loading her arms full of goodies.

Sitting in his office it appeared to anyone who walked by that Ranger was lost in paperwork, when actually he was lost in his thoughts tapping his pen onto the papers of an open file. Being so lost in thoughts he jumped slightly when his phone rang.

"Talk"

"Pulling into the garage now sir" Woody told him

"Be there in one"

Ranger disconnected his call and walked out of his office to the monitor bank. He watched as the sleek black hummer pulled in. Pushing the metal lever down on the door of the stairway, Ranger bound down them. When he opened the garage door Woody and Ram were standing there waiting on him.

"Delivered Sir"

"Damage?" Ranger asked looking over the SUV

"Just dirty and maybe a little water logged since sitting in feet of snow, but a good cleaning and a look over I think it will fine"

The two men watched as Ranger kept looking back at the Garage gate. They knew he was wondering where the other car was. Ram stepped up beside him and told him that Cal called him and let them know he was making an unscheduled stop at 7-11, so he and Woody came on to RangeMan to deliver the cars.

"All right unhook everything so you can park the cars before they get here" Ranger told them

Just as Ram got the SUV into one of RangeMans parking spaces and Woody was driving the Hummer around to park it the second car came gliding down the garages ramp stopping in front of Ranger.

Watching as the doors opened, Ranger saw Cal and Lester get out and then looking over to the other side he saw Ramon Helping Steph out. Ranger grinned as he saw the loaded 7-11 bag dangling from her wrist.

"Babe" he softly spoke taking in her rumpled appearance

"Ranger"

Doing what she told Lester she was going to do when she saw Ranger, Steph looked over her shoulder and winked at Lester. Taking a moment to register what Steph was doing, Lester moved around Cal in hopes he could stop her before she did anything. Steph smiling as she walked up to Ranger and before Lester got to her she brought her knee up and kneed Ranger in the groin. Not thinking of being on guard, Ranger cupped himself, and went down on one knee sucking in air to relieve the pain.

All the men that were there with them in the garage covered themselves automatically and looked in horror t at what Stephanie had done. With Ranger trying to stand back up, Stephanie felt her bravery slip as she realized what and who she had hit. Taking her bag of goodies she swished her hip and walked over to her car that she had left at RangeMan since she had been gone.

"That's for sending me to a cabin with a blizzard coming and then getting stuck for THREE DAYS!!" she yelled

Now with fear seeing in that she had hit RANGER, Steph threw her bag of food into her passenger side seat and jumped in. When she started her car Ranger battling to straighten himself back upright, called out.

"STOP HER"


	10. Chapter 10

Jumping at Rangers command Ram ran over to Stephs car door and yanked the car door open. Reaching inside he yanked the keys out of the ignition. Gritting his teeth Ranger limped over to Stephs car. Seeing the anger on his face Lester kept his eyes trained on Ranger as he approached Stephanie's car.

"OUT NOW"

It was quiet in the garage, everyone that was there dared not say a word as their attention was glued to the man in black currently hovering over Stephs open car door.

"No" they heard her say

"Why not?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Scared?" Ranger asked

"Yes"

"You should be" Ranger growled low into her ear as he gingerly crouched down in the open door

Stephs eyes went wide in fear as she heard what Ranger said. Shaking she closed her eyes waiting and praying death would come quick. Not hearing anything she opened one eye and looked around then she opened the other eye. Ranger smirked at her as he reached in and cupped her cheek. Jumping at his contact Steph locked eyes with him.

"I just want to go home"

"Sorry Babe no can do" he told her

"Look I've been locked in a Cabin for three days that YOU sent me to. I'm tired, hungry, and I need a shower"

Hearing Stephs pleas to Ranger that he let her go, Lester inched his way closer to them. Ramon hit Cal on the arm getting his attention to watch as Lester did so.

"Stephanie get out of the car" Ranger ordered her "NOW" he yelled causing her to jump when he saw no movement from her. Seeing him getting angrier Steph grabbed her bag of food and slinked out of the car

As much as she tried Stephanie just couldn't make herself invisible. She stood there in front of a very pissed off Cuban and tried to fold herself into herself, she kept thinking I'm surly gonna die. Ranger was hurt and she had hurt him, and he wasn't gonna let her leave. As she stood there with the pissed off Cuban looming over her, Steph bowed her head looking at the concrete of the garage floor.

As hard as Ranger tried he couldn't help the smirk that came across his face. He knew Steph was thinking he was gonna kill her for kneeing him but he wasn't, he was just gonna let her believe that. If it had been anyone else he would have been dead. The Garage elevator door dinged and everyone watched as the door slid open to let Bobby out. Ranger nodded his head to him as he stood waiting.

"Santos, Stephanie you two go with Brown for a look over. I want a complete make up"

Steph picked her head up and looked at Ranger, he had that look of don't mess with me. Looking over at Bobby he smiled at her and gave a small wave. Steph slowly and carefully slunk herself past Ranger.

"You sure got her spooked" Cal told him as the elevator door closed

"Yep"

"Your not really gonna do anything to her right?" he asked

"Nope"

"Haha mind games I love it" Cal said breaking into laughter

Lester and Stephanie walked down the hall with Bobby. They stopped at his apartment as he inserted his key and opened the door. Letting them in he told them to go into the back bedroom and sit on the small examining table. Doing as they were told they sat there and waited on Bobby to return.

"He's gonna kill me" Steph said

"Who? Ranger?"

"Yes Ranger I kneed him in the… well you know" she said burying her chin to her chest

"HAHA yea that was great"

"GREAT? ARE YOU INSANE? I HURT RANGER, THE MAN THAT CAN KILL WITH THE TOUCH OF HIS FINGER. THE MAN YOU DON'T KNOW IS INSIDE YOUR PLACE TILL IT'S TOO LATE. IM A GONER"

"Steph calm down I don't think he will do anything to you. If it was one of us he would but you I don't think so, he likes you"

Stephanie let out a sigh still not convinced she was out of the woods with Ranger. As they sat there swinging their legs from the table, Lester inched his hand forward and laced his finger with hers. Steph stopped her swinging and looked down between them.

"Les" she said then stopped as Bobby walked in with Ranger

"Ok I'm just gonna look you over make sure no frost bite or anything out of place. Santos shirt off please" Bobby said as Ranger crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

"Where did you get these scratches from?"

"From Stephanie" Lester answered

Steph choked on her own spit. She snapped her head around and looked with disbelief at Lester. She had forgotten about the marks she had left on Lester's back when they had been intimate in the Cabin.

"LESTER"

"Why was Steph scratching your back Santos?" Ranger asked

Steph hung her head. She couldn't believe Lester was gonna reveal that they had gotten together while they were away. She felt Lester move beside her and she stilled herself waiting for his answer.

"There was a big crash outside the first night we were there. Steph had gotten her clothes soaked so I gave her my shirt. Before I had a chance to put my turtle neck on the lights went out from the crash and steph screamed and jumped me, her nails clawing my back" he told them

"I'm gonna clean them up and put some cream on them" Bobby said as he went to work

After their exams Bobby told all of them that all he saw was tired people, hungry, slimmer, and in need of a good long shower and food. Ranger shook his hand and led them into the living room of Bobby's apartment.

"Santos go on to your place. Eat, shower, and sleep your off line for the next two days"

"Yes Sir"

"Babe I want you to go on up to seven and do what you need to do. My shower and bed is yours. Call Ella and have her prepare anything you want, I've already advised her you and Lester are back so she is waiting to hear from you. I have work to do for a little while longer then I'll come up" he told her

"Thanks Ranger" she said backing from him so he couldn't get her "but I think I'll just go to my place and veg out"

"You can't"

"Why not? I already stayed and allowed Bobby to see me so you would be happy. I wanna go home" she told him

"Steph there was a pipe that burst in your building, it had to be evacuated, no one's there Babe"

"REX" she panicked

"Up on seven, on my counter. Has been since day two that you've been gone"

"Why didn't you just say so?" she asked

"I said you couldn't go home"

"You need to talk more. How do you expect anyone to know why they can't do something if you don't tell them why?" she asked him as she walked over to the door

"They trust and know I know what I'm doing"

When Steph opened Bobby's apartment door to go out to the elevators down the hall a dark hand reached out and stopped her. Looking up she saw the dark eyes of Ranger. For a split second she thought she was looking into Lester's and her heart began to race. Snapping back into reality her heart began to race for another reason, Fear. This was it she thought, this is when ranger was gonna pay her back. Backing up and hitting a wall Ranger advanced on her till he was standing right up to her. Seeing her eyes Ranger knew what she was thinking. Bowing his head to hers he captured Steph lips in a searing kiss causing her to jump and gasp at the touch.


	11. Chapter 11

Stephanie walked into the bathroom of Rangers seventh floor apartment and locked the door behind her. Taking a moment she leaned her body against the cool wood door and let out a huge breath. Looking around the bathroom she took it all in, it was much different than the "bathroom" in the small cabin. Walking over to the large walk in shower she turned the large knobs on and got the water as hot as she could stand it. Stripping off her clothes that she had been wearing for days, she thought of how she would just love to burn them, but when she began fingering the lace of her thong she began to smile.

(Flashback)

"Ut oh" Lester heard Steph say and without thinking he turned around to see what was the matter

"What?" he asked as he saw her standing there in her dark blue lace thong

"LESTER"

"Sorry" he said "what's the Ut oh" he asked as she quickly covered herself with his shirt

"Um my underwear's wet too" she said her cheeks growing darker

"Take em off" Lester told her smirking

(End of flashback)

Steph slid the small lacy material down over her ass and let them drop to the floor, picking them up she tossed them on top of the pile of dirty clothes. Stepping into the shower she let the water wash away any physical trace of being stranded in a cabin for three days and the last remaining connection she had had with Lester. When she stepped out of that shower she would be cleaned and a new person. How to get her heart not to be so torn and her mind to stop thinking was another matter.

Opening his door on the fourth floor with a towel wrapped around his waist, Lester let Ramon in. As he did so and walked back into his apartment he heard Ramon call out.

"Damn man what's that on your back? Scratches?"

Stopping Lester turned to his friend. Grabbing a bottle of water and motioning one to Ramon, Lester replayed to him the story of steph being scared and jumping him when the power went out.

"You sure bro?"

"Of course I'm sure" Lester said carrying his bottle of water over to the couch and sitting down

"DUDEEE cover that up, I don't need to see that shit"

Readjusting himself Lester picked up his TV remote and clicked it on. Ramon walking in front of him went over and sat on the other end of the couch. Clicking a few channels Lester got the feeling he was being watched, looking over he found Ramon intently staring at him.

"What?"

"What, What?" Ramon asked

"You're staring at me, sooo what?" Lester asked going back to flipping channels

The two men sat in silence once more. Lester flipping and Ramon sitting there wondering how to ask what he wanted to ask. Finding a ball game on Lester haphazardly began to watch it. Sensing Ramon nervose energy Lester turned to him.

"Ranger send you here to check that I wasn't having some kind of post traumatic let down or something?"

"No why?" Ramon asked

"You're the one who came knocking on my door and sitting here with something to say"

"Did something happen between you and Stephanie?" Ramon just finally blurted out

"Well yea, we were stuck in a freezing hell hole for days till you came and rescued us"

"I know that, but I mean did something happen? And with those scratches come on Dude I've been with women and come away with marks that look like those you have"

"She's Rangers. You think I'd tap that knowing that about them?" Lester asked

"Yes, because we all think Stephs pretty hot. If we could get away without Ranger finding out I'd say most of us would try with the exception of Hector"

"Nothing happened"

"Les it's me. You flirted with her the moment you saw her. We talk about her in the gym and locker room all the time. I know you've wanted her" Ramon told him

"And?" Lester asked taking a drink of his water

"And the way you're so protective of her and the longing looks you two have been sharing. Les you called her baby in the car when she hit her head"

"So I've always called her names" he told him

"Whatever man I saw how you reacted when everything went down tonight in the garage. Cal saw it too"

"Saw what?"

"Saw how you inched closer and closer when Ranger was pissed off that he got kneed"

"Of course. I wasn't gonna let him hurt her. We got close being stuck together" Lester told him

"How close?" Ramon asked

"GAHHH I've already answered that question and if anything did happen why do you care?"

"Because she belongs to Ranger. We aren't to know but we see how he looks at her and her return looks. Hell you know she is always up on seven a lot" he told him

"She not with him"

"FUCK Lester I'm trying to keep the shit from hitting the fan and to get you not to pursue this with Stephanie. If Ranger gets even an inkling that you might like her you're a goner and you know I'm right" Ramon said standing waving his arms around

"Look nothing happened between Stephanie and me, and if it did it wouldn't be anyone's business but ours. Now I'm tired and I'm going to bed.

Ramon and Lester locked eyes as Lester stood up from the couch. Shaking his head Ramon walked over to the door.

"She belongs to him" he said as he opened the door and walked out

Closing and locking it behind him, Lester walked into his bedroom. Standing there staring at his bed he could just picture Steph sitting there smiling bidding him to come like she had on a few occasions. Closing his eyes and opening them again she was gone. Taking his towel off he saw the beginnings of an erection starting. Wadding up his towel he threw it against the wall making a soft thud as it hit and then slid down the wall in a heap on the floor. Falling back naked on his bed he growled in anger and frustration as he took himself into his hand, thinking of the woman that he had wanted for so long, then had, and now desired again

"FUCK" Lester called out as he began to relive himself with memories of the woman who was just three floors above him

Stephanie was standing in Rangers kitchen with her back against the counter crunching on barbecue chips and checking her phone messages. Getting tired of deleting all her messages she tossed her phone onto the counter and turned to Rex.

"Hey Rex I'm home" she said to her little hamster as she dropped a chip into his tank

Watching him as he took the chip and began to nibble on it she rammed a few more into her mouth. As she swallowed she heard the familiar sound of keys being dropped into the tray by the door. Moments later her body abuzz as Ranger appeared before her.

"Babe looking good. Felling less hostile after a shower and some food?" he asked her

"You so deserved it"

"Don't ever repeat what I'm about to say but yea I think I did" he said

"Why on earth would you send me out knowing there was already snow out there and warnings all week of another snow coming?"

"When the client called asking that we check out his property, I didn't think much about it. He's one of my wealthiest clients, he practically bankrolled a lot of what you see and made me a rich man, well started me on the way to become one" he told her

"So he says jump and you say how high?"

"No, more along the lines that he gets special RangeMan attention" Ranger told her as he moved in front of her

"I should kick you again" She told him meting his eyes

"Wouldn't be wise Babe" Ranger told her as he lowered his mouth to her neck

Stephs eyes automatically closed as Rangers hands undid the ties on his robe that she was wearing after her shower and slid his hands inside along her bare waist. Dragging his mouth up her neck Ranger caused a moan to escape from Steph as he claimed her lips and inserted his leg between hers.

"Lets go to bed" he told her breaking free from the kiss leaving her lips swollen and her eyes glazed over

"Ok" she said as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as his dark seductive eyes never left hers

Taking her by the hand he pulled her with him as he switched the kitchen light off. Crossing the living room Ranger opened his bedroom door ushering Steph inside. As he closed the door he brought his hands up and removed the robe from Stephs body.


	12. Chapter 12

Stephanie woke with a start. As she flipped the covers off her she noticed she was completely naked. Looking around the room that she was in she thought thru the sleep induced haze. Finally figuring out this wasn't the cabin that she had been, that she had been rescued and now was back at RangeMan. Taking another moment her eyes widen in fear as she realized she was in Rangers bedroom naked.

"DID WE?" she asked herself panicking sitting back on the bed thinking

She remembered the little display that happened in his kitchen as he came home last night and of him leading her into this bedroom. She also remembered that he took off his robe that she was wearing leaving her naked. Ranger then shed his clothes and led her over to the bed. Crawling in after her he began to softly kiss her as she felt the evidence of his intentions poking her in the stomach. After that it became all fuzzy and she couldn't recall anything other than a small crazy dream and then waking up. Listening, she heard no sounds coming from anywhere in the apartment telling her that Ranger had already gone for the day. Looking over at the bedside clock it told her in was 10 am, Steph got up and walked into Rangers closet and found he had some of her things hung up for her. Selecting a pair of worn but comfy sweats, Steph dressed and walked out to see a covered dish with BABE written on a small card. Taking the lid off she found an omelet and fresh fruit.

"Thank you Ella" she said grabbing a fork and digging in

As Stephanie ate her breakfast she began thinking of Ranger. She loved him and wanted so much for him to want her and love her back. She thought about last night as he made the moves on her, how good it had felt, but something was different about it. She recalled her conversation that she had with Lester the first night they were stranded. She told him about how she and Joe were always on again and off again and she told him about Ranger. Steph remembered his touches and the words he said to her.

"Love another Steph that doesn't have all that baggage like the others do"

He was right. Loving Lester when she gave in to him was free. He doesn't carry around all the baggage and history as the other two do. Looking over to Rex some clicked.

"My God I'm just like him. I'm their pet in a tank just like Rex. I get played with whenever Joe and Ranger have a need" she said "Lester loved me while we were together. I wasn't his play thing"

Putting her shoes on, Steph placed her dishes in the sink. Walking out the door she punched the down button on the elevator. AS it arrived she stepped into it and punched the 5 button. When the car arrived on five and the doors opened Steph walked straight to Rangers office.

"Babe" Ranger said looking up from his computer

"Busy?"

"Not anymore" he said smiling at her

Stephanie walked into his office and closed the door behind her letting everyone else know they were not to be disturbed. Ranger watched as she walked over to him so he pushed back in his chair. He was surprised when she came in front of him and crawled into his lap straddling his legs. Pushed him back by his chest, and kissed him.

"Babe" he huskily said

"Did we sleep together last night?"

"Yes" he told her sucking on her neck

"You know what I'm asking. Did we have sex last night?"

"No. We were going to but as I laid you back down on the bed you fell asleep before things progressed, butttt I think we could rectify that right now" he told her kissing her running a hand up her shirt

"I love you Ranger" she said as he went back to her neck

Ranger stilled, pulled back, and stopped everything he was doing. Stephanie placed her hands on each side of his face, looked into his eyes, and repeated what she had just said.

"I want us to be together. Have a relationship and be committed to each other" she told him

"Steph"

"Don't you love me?" She asked as Ranger lid her off his lap and stood up

"Steph I love you but…"

"You know what forget it" She said shaking her head " I'm not a pet or a frikken plaything you can pull out and give attention too when the urge hits" She told him as she stormed out of his office letting his door bang as she swung it open

Ranger stunned watched as she stalked away from him. He felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. He had rejected her after she confessed that she loved him, he knew this wasn't good and that he may have just caused Stephanie to walk out of his life forever.

Punching the elevator button over and over till it came, Steph ran into the car. Pushing four she waited nervously as it dropped one floor. When the door slid open she made her way to Lester's apartment door and knocked. Nothing.

"Heyyy Steph what brings you to four?" Binky asked her

"Needing to talk to Les. Do you know if he is in? No one's answering"

"He should be. He was just in the Gym and was heading out when I was in there" he told her knocking and the trying the knob

"Binkie I know this may sound weird to ask but could you please let me in? I realllly need to see him"

"Uhhh I don't know Steph" he said nervously looking around

"Please" she asked batting her eyes at him

"Ok but don't tell anyone I did this" he said taking a small tool out of his pocket and opened the door

"Thanks" Steph told him kissing his cheek, making him blush, and going inside

Steph's heart beating a mile a minute closed and locked the door behind her. She stopped and listened to see if she could tell where he was. He was trained military and a bounty hunter she didn't want to just sneak up on him that would be deadly. Hearing the shower going behind a door in the small hallway she then knew he was taking a shower. Walking past the bathroom she found his bedroom and went inside. Sitting on the end of his bed she waited quietly going over a speech she would give him when he found her. Hearing the water turn off she stilled herself as she heard him coming down to his room.

"STEPH" Lester asked shocked and surprised when he saw her sitting on his bed

"I'm not a plaything"

"No you're not" he told her coming over to her as she stood to meet him

Lester looked into her eyes and brought his hand up to cup her cheek. Feeling his soft touch Steph closed her eyes and leaned into it.

"Please Les" she begged

"Please what?" he asked not fully understanding what was going on

"Please kiss me before I go insane"

"Are you sure?" he asked her

"Ohh yes" she told him as their eyes met telling him she was indeed sure

Wanting and needing too Lester slid his hands onto her face and slowly made his way to her mouth. Stephanie was about to burst with anticipation of his kiss again. Once his mouth was securely on hers, Lester kissed her slow and deep. Pulling back she studied her. Not liking the lack of contact Steph wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Lester wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against his body as their kiss turned hungry and lust filled. Backing her to his bed Lester pulled from her lips.

"No going back now Steph"

"I'm changing history" she said watching him smirk and lay her down on the bed towering over her

Running her hands down his chest, Steph made her way to the towel that was wrapped around his waist. Looking at him she slid the little flap that kept it secure to his body out letting it fall away from him. Taking him into her hands she began to slowly stroke him. An unbelievable pleasure coursed thru his body as he felt her touch, bowing his head between his arms Lester let out a low deep sigh of contentment.

Feeling himself getting pretty worked up, Lester looked down and saw the darkest blue eyes filled with desire looking back up at him. Pulling her up he stripped her of her shirt and bra and threw them away. Laying her back down he made quick work of her sweats and panties.

"God Steph" Lester told her as he raked his eyes over her body

Moving back over her Lester brought his hand down to bring her leg up to his waist by her knee and slid easily into her. Gasping as he filled her Steph fingers opened the old wounds on his back causing a hiss to come from Lester. Not being able to control their wants any longer Lester began to thrust in and out of her all the while kissing her. When he felt Steph bring her other leg up to hold him around the waist he moved deeper into her. Not long after that Steph arched her back up thrusting her breasts into his face. Taking a taught nipple into his mouth Lester felt Stephanie go over the edge. Letting her go and kissing her as she released, Lester pumped wildly into her grunting his own orgasm into the kiss they shared. A few long moments and finally being able to move, Lester pulled out and lay next to her pulling her into his arms giving her slow meaningful kisses. Pushing her sweat laden hair from her face Lester picked Stephs chin up to meet his face.

"I've always wanted this Stephanie. What I told you in the cabin was all true about when I first met you, and then when you did distractions for us, and the lonely nights in my bed dreaming of you. I walked around with a fucking hard on when ever you're around or I thought of you" he told her

"I guess now it will be for another reason"

"oh? How so?" he asked her

"Knowing you can have me and the thoughts of it"

"You serious" He asked sitting up on his elbow looking down at her as she lay on his arm

"If you want it to be"

"HELL YEA I WANT IT TO BE! I didn't know how I was just gonna be able to let you walk away from me like I proposed after all we shared and did" he told her

"Well you don't have to know now"

"I like the sound of that" he said smiling and his face went blank "Ranger?"

"Over" She said and the wide smile returned to Lester's face

The last thing that was heard was the surprised giggle of Stephanie as Lester pulled the covers over their heads and jumped her again.

THE END

A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews for my Lester/ Steph story the mean a lot to me.

I hope you all enjoyed my First Les story. I don't know if there will be another but we'll see lol.

Huggies to everyone~Karren


End file.
